Certain automotive vehicles have been designed to have the engine thereof mounted generally at the rear of the vehicle or at a location often referred to as a mid-engine position. Mid-engine vehicles are generally of the type wherein the engine is mounted as to be situated closely behind or aft of the driver. It has been the practice in both types of rear-mounted engine vehicles, especially so with the mid-engine vehicles, to provide engine induction air from a port or intake opening formed in and located as at the side of the vehicular body. In some of such vehicles such an air intake opening is formed in what could be referred-to as the rear quarter body panel and forwardly of the rear wheels. In at least some of such vehicles, the air intake opening is actually an aperture defined by a portion of the vehicle body panel which is generally indented from the surrounding portion of the vehicle body panel and a further portion of the vehicle body panel, immediately forwardly thereof, is formed as to gradually slope from the otherwise normal contour of the vehicle body panel to generally the indented level or position of the air intake opening. Often, a grille, as for example, in the form of a set of louvers, is situated in the air intake opening to prevent the insertion of foreign objects into the air intake opening.
As a consequence, especially of such side-located air intake ports, as vehicular speed increases the static air pressure at the air intake port decreases and such decrease in static air pressure at least tends to minimize the power available from the engine.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of the problem of such reduced static air pressure.